PS: I love you
by xninjaaaaaah
Summary: SlightAU. He never knew what he had until it was gone. -Inspired by P.S: I Love You- Five shot.


**P.S:** I love you.

Five letters to you. Five-shot. ;)

**disclaimer - **I own nothing. Everything belongs to Kishimoto-san. :) (damn him!).  
>This is inspired by the movie, P.S: I love you. (Keyword, guys! <strong>I N S P I R E D<strong>)

* * *

><p><strong>The beginning of it all.<strong>

Light droplets of musty brown dribbled from a small, clear glass, falling to the wooden floor with an inaudible splash. Obsidian eyes: dark, hollow and empty, stared at the pure white envelope held within his calloused hand. A smirk appeared on his lips as he tried to dwell in mirth, but his eyes and his heart showed nothing. He wanted to laugh. He wanted to bang his fists on the table and laugh. He wanted to scream out to the world and tell it how stupid everything turned out to be, how much of a joke this was. He wanted to laugh at everything that's happened. He wanted to laugh... but instead, he remained still and emotionless.

He just stared at the encased paper like an idiot, wondering if it'll come out of the envelope on its own.

"Who sent this?"  
><em>"Find out and see..."<br>_"Hn."

Time felt too slow for him. So... he tore open the first layer of paper, impatiently, to reach the worthless paper inside.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks beforehand.<em>

"S-Sasuke-san, w-what's wrong?"

"Tch, stop saying 'san'! San, san, san! It's so annoying!"

"B-but... I-I can't help it. I-I'm s-s-sorry-

"Stop stuttering!"

"I-I'm sorry, I-I can't help it-

"For _God's _sake, woman! Get out of my face!"

"W-wait! S-Sasuke-san, w-was it s-s-something I did?"

_I shouldn't have said anything, should I?_

She felt as if she grew deaf within a matter of seconds. The room suddenly felt completely covered in rage. She felt it in every inch of their- _his_ home. A dark shadow loomed over her. She felt her shoulders rise and her head shrink into them, her hands reaching her chin in a shaky clasp. Her eyes widened slightly and her lips gave off a slight quiver. His intense glare sent chills down her spine in an uncomfortable way, and it was torturing her.

He stepped forward, she stepped back. This continued until her back was pressed lightly against the wall.

"Was it something you _did, _you ask?" he hissed, taking another step closer. His scrutinizing glare was beginning to put her to tears. His already clenched fist tightened, his knuckles becoming a ghostly white. "What kind of stupid question is _that_!" it was more a demand for an answer than a question, and she jumped out of fright from the tone of his voice. She didn't know what to say, and she couldn't move. All she could do was stare and quiver in fear.

"You're the reason why I'm in the damn mess!" she didn't understand what he meant. She remembered clearly that it wasn't her choice that they were in this situation, and he knew that clearly 100% too.

"W-What do you want me to d-do? I-I'll d-do anything, i-i-if it will s-stop us fr-from fighting..." she barely spoke, but he caught it. For a moment, staring into his eyes, she saw slight surprise and... hope? No, she was imagining it once she blinked. He held a ghastly scowl upon his face and his eyes were slanted into a dark glare. That familiar fear crept up onto her shoulders once more, and her trembling started once more.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Life."

Just five simple words was all it took.

She knew he meant it, and she understood.

The silence began to suffocate her after he spoke those simple words, and she couldn't take it. Braver than ever, she smiled... but behind that innocent, understanding smile, she was broken. She was told to get out of his life, and if it meant he will be happier, then she wouldn't think twice. So, she inspired a choppy bit of air, and she spoke...

"Okay, Sasuke. I will."

**/.**

**/.**

He planned it out right like the many times before.

She would succumb to his authority like always and cry for forgiveness for the nothing that she's done. She'd always come up with an excuse that it was her fault that he's angry. That's how it worked with her. She never liked leaving his side, and she would always find a way to make things better. He believed that she knew he didn't mean it that way, but he needed to make her suffer and believe what he said. He wanted to see her cry and fall to her knees like she'd always do whenever he'd spark up an argument. More like a one-man argument, seeing that she never retaliates. That's what frustrated him.

He wanted her to scream at him.

He wanted her to hurt him physically and emotionally!

But she would never raise her voice against him. He was the one who was hurting her, and she allowed it.

It frustrated him...

So, why did it hurt all of a sudden? Why is it that it hurt so much, as if someone had ripped open his chest just to squeeze the blood out of his heart, that she actually listened to him. She actually left the room. The house. The compound. She left with a smile... Was it a _glad _smile? Was it a _relieved _smile? Was she happy to leave?

I don't care. Good riddance. I didn't ask for a _damn_ marriage with a stupid Hyuuga in the first place! He didn't ask her to stay with him for the past three years! Stupid Hokage! Stupid Hyuuga Clan! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!

"**SHIT!**" his roar echoed in the entire Uchiha compound, and reached back to him seconds later. His breathing paced slowly and his head hung low with his arm keeping him supported against the wall where she once took comfort against.

"She _actually_ left..."

* * *

><p><em>"Dear Sasuke,<em>

_Happy 23rd Birthday!  
>I hope you're well and looked after.<br>I'm sorry I couldn't be there..., but I do hope you're enjoying yourself without me.  
>enjoy your wonderful 23 years of life,<br>don't regret anything!_

_yours truly,_

_Hinata.__"_

Without a second look, he screwed the paper up into a tight ball and dropped it to the ground.

Who the hell sent this! Does something think this is a joke?

He didn't need this. He didn't need to reminisce about her... not now, not ever.

Just as he was going to screw the envelope alongside with the letter, he raised a very surprised brow. A small red piece of paper was still inside. He thought to himself, exactly, how did he miss that. He pulled it out, studying it carefully.

His hands trembled.

_"I knew you'd dispose of the last letter.  
>Well, in about five seconds, someone will knock on the door."<em>

Slightly surprised, as if it were talking to him, he rolled his eyes and threw that into the waste bin also and poured a fresh shot of whiskey. Someone is playing tricks on him, and it frustrated him. If someone wanted to play around with him, then he will be ready for murder. He was already hacked off already, so he wasn't afraid of the consequences.

_*knock, knock, knock*_ he stopped the glass from going anywhere near his lips and shot a very surprised look at his front door. _'Are you kidding me?' _He looked down at the red slip of paper, drenched in alcohol and studied its written words.

He placed his shot glass down and ran a hand through his raven locks before balancing himself and staggered slightly toward the front door. Maybe... maybe there's something he finally wants at the door.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, TEME!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SASUKE-KUN!" his unintentional hope welled up within him had melted away immediately, and was instantly replaced with annoyance and frustration.

"What the hell do you two want." he didn't indicate that as a question. Sakura's smile slightly faltered, but her cheeriness overshadowed the slight pang of pity she felt toward her ex-teammate and friend. "We thought we'd come and visit you, seeing that it's your birthday."

"You've visited. Now leave,"

"Aw c'mon, Teme! Don't be like that! Ne, ne, we have a delivery for you!" Naruto added, holding up a white box before him. It was decorated with deep violet, lavender and gold ribbons. A gift?

"I don't want it," Naruto felt offended when Sasuke began to reach for his door to slam it in his face, but was stopped with his equal strength. "Sasuke... Just take a look at it, at least." he begged more than asked. Sasuke glared at his only true friend and sighed.

**/.**

**/.**

"This makes no sense."

"I don't understand..."

"Who the hell is pulling this prank on me!" he exclaimed, about to attack both his ex-teammates. Both raised their hands up in defense. "I swear, Sasuke-kun, I had nothing to do with this!" Sakura quickly replied. Naruto on the other hand was trying to let this sink in.

"This isn't my doing! But, whoever did it, this is such a smart idea to get on your nerves!" he joked, but immediately took it back after seeing the look on Sasuke's face.

He had never seen anything like it. It was _pain._ He had never seen so much pain in Sasuke's eyes since... since he was little.

He stared at the cake with different emotions that clashed. Happiness with sadness, frustration with gratefulness, anger with ease.

The lavender icing on the edges of the round cake were precise with silver-colored chocolate jewels scattered along the edges. Sakura marveled at the beauty of this cake, and furrowed her brows.

_"Happy Birthday, Sasuke-san._

_Hinata."_

"Teme, there's something on the lid" Naruto pointed out, looking at the wrapped square taped to the lid. Sasuke unwrapped it with slightly shaken hands. He was still trying to let this sink in, whether to believe it was a prank to get him worked up, or not. He stared at the contents. A voice tape?

"I'll play it," Sakura offered and held out her hand to receive the tape from him. He just stared at it... he didn't want to give it. He was afraid of what it might be. What it might say.

Before he knew it, Sakura peeled it away from his hands and walked over to the small portable c.d and tape player he was given for christmas last year.

She pushed play...

_"Hm? I-is this working? H-hello? Oh..."_

Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened and looked at each other. _'It's her'_

_"A-ano.. H-Happy Birthday, Sasuke-san. I hope you're having a wonderful birthday.  
>Hello Naruto-kun, Sakura-san!"<em>

Naruto shot out of his seat and pointed at the mini stereo in disbelief. His heart raced and his eyes were wide.

"HOW THE HELL DID SHE KNOW WE WERE HERE?"

Sakura was surprised also, but told him to sit down and shut up.

_"N-Naruto-kun! I know this is a surprise, b-but please calm down..."_

Naruto would've retorted to that, but figured that he would be crazy talking back to a recording.

_"No, Naruto-kun, you're not going crazy"_

Okay, he's gone crazy.

_"Sakura-san, Naruto-kun...  
>I just wanted to thank you both for picking up this package and bringing it to Sasuke-san.<br>You two have been wonderful friends to me and to Sasuke-san."_

Sasuke stared at the radio, trying to picture her standing in front of them saying those exact words.

_"Sasuke-san.  
>I've been praying for your safety and your health.<br>I really hope you're okay.  
>Well, obviously I'm not there to help celebrate your birthday with you, but...,"<em>

Suddenly, his heart began to ache when he heard a slight sniffle, but his pride and his infamous bad temper kicked in and he stood. "If I'm just going to listen to her cry, then forget it"

_"N-no, wait! S-Sasuke-san, don't leave just yet..."_

He stood frozen just after a couple of steps and turned back to the stereo.

_"I... I know that my stuttering is a nuisance. That my suffixes upset you. That my crying frustrates you... b-but,"_

Unbeknownst to him, his shoulders drooped and his once frustrated and annoyed scowl faltered as he listened to her.

_"But, believe me... I never meant to get on your nerves on purpose."_

He could hear the truth in her voice and his own voice seemed clogged. He wanted to retort, but couldn't.

_"I want you to live your life.  
>Even if you're not thinking about me. I just want to let you know that I'm happy if you're happy.<br>I know that it's not much of a shock to you that I'm not present on this earth anymore..."_

That's not true!

_"But, if you are thinking of me...,  
>It makes me happy."<em>

Sasuke looked anywhere but at the stereo.

_"I have written five letters that will be given to you at random, significant, times.  
>That is all I can do to make it up to you, Sasuke-san.<br>Well, I must go now. But before I go, I want you to leave this dusty house!  
>You need to see the daylight more often, and I'm sure Naruto-kun and Sakura-san have something in mind for you"<em>

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke who was staring at them, curiously. The look on their faces seemed as if what she said was absolutely correct.

_"Go with them.  
>Have fun. Live you life!<br>__Have no regrets.  
><em>

_Until next time...  
><em>_Hyuuga Hinata."_

Sasuke stared at the stereo, half-disappointed. The last of the tape began to skip and ruffling was heard in the background.

_"P.S: I love you, Sasuke..."_

* * *

><p>It was exactly what he needed.<p>

He needed to go outside for a change, and he was glad he did... but walking back into this empty house just made him feel like slinking back into depression he never knew he was in.

He dragged his feet to the living room where the cut up cake and stereo resided. The liveliness of the house a couple of hours ago felt wonderful, but he'd never admit it. His friends that he never took notice of, the ones that fought to find him, and the ones who believed he would return were here not so long ago, keeping him company and keeping his mind off of everything.

But, no matter who was there... _she _was the only one missing.

He grabbed onto the stereo and took it with him to his room. He pushed the bits of paper off the side draw and placed it in the center of it. He curled up onto her side of the bed and reached for the rewind button and pushed play.

_"P.S: I love you, Sasuke..." _he furrowed his brows and pushed rewind again.

_"P.S: I love you, Sasuke..." _again...

_"P.S: I love you, Sasuke..." _and again...

_"P.S: I love you, Sasuke..."_

"I didn't mean it..."

_"P.S: I love you, Sasuke..."_

"I didn't mean it, Hinata..."

_"P.S: I love you, Sasuke..."_

"Please forgive me."

_"P.S: I love you, Sasuke..."_

"Please forgive me...," unknown to him, began to cry... His heart ached so much that it just happened on its own.

_"P.S: I love you, Sasuke..." _and again...

* * *

><p>#1 c o m p l e t e.<p>

hope it was okay. pretty long, but that's good, I hope. :) well, I hope this was enjoyable, and not too mushy. OH MY GOSH! I do hope the characters stayed in character. (which I highly doubt that. Sorry.) any-who, please excuse any grammatical, punctual or spelling errors! sorry in advance.

ALSO, the next four letters will tell a story.

The why's and the how's will be explained in the future. :) thank you, and see you later. bye bye.


End file.
